Latency measurement is important in a wide variety of applications, including by way of example delivery of streaming video over networks. Conventional latency measurement techniques suffer from a number of significant drawbacks. For example, in many cases such latency measurement techniques are highly integrated with a particular specialized system for which latency is being measured and are not readily applicable to any other type of system. Moreover, conventional latency measurement techniques for video streaming and other similar applications often rely on the use of an external camera to monitor a video output of a display. Such techniques can unduly increase the cost and complexity associated with obtaining the latency measurement.